


Одна Хоук для скорби

by Akrill, fandom Dragon Age 2020 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Missing Scene, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akrill/pseuds/Akrill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/fandom%20Dragon%20Age%202020
Summary: Варрик не в порядке. Карвер переживает это единственным известным ему способом. Мерриль чувствует себя разбитой. Фенрис справляется, напиваясь. Андерс справляется, обыскивая Тень. Авелин стоически скорбит (ложь, она скорбит, опираясь на ту семью, что у нее осталась). Себастьян ищет ответы в Песни. Изабела в порядке. Нет, правда, все просто прекрасно.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Одна Хоук для скорби

**Author's Note:**

> [A translation of "One Hawke for Sorrow" by drakonous7.](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12916214/1/)

Варрик не в порядке. Он почти уверен, что никогда больше не будет «в порядке». Разумом он понимает, что это не его вина. Он это знает. А еще он знает, что на этот раз Хоук не вернется. Вот. Он признал это. Хоук больше нет. Она в Тени и, вероятнее всего, мертва (хотя если кто-то и мог победить этого старого... Нет, Варрик, этот путь ведет к безумию). Его лучшая подруга мертва, и это  **его** работа – рассказать остальным. На одно яркое мгновение он испытывает всепоглощающую ярость. Как  **смеет** Инквизитор так поступать с ним?! Как смеет  **Хоук** так поступать с ним?! Он знает, что это нечестные вопросы, но в Бездну это все. Хоук перед ним в долгу. Задолжала ему. Блядь.

Он смотрит на свои перья и бумагу. В колоде карт, лежащей рядом, не хватает двух, которые, он  **точно знает** , Хоук стащила прошлой ночью. Она всегда жульничает хуже, чем Ривейни. Ох, пламенные сиськи Андрасте. Ривейни. Он не обращает внимания на мокрые пятна на бумаге. Скайхолд все еще нуждается в ремонте, и, видит Создатель, ему приходилось искать укрытие и под более прохудившимися крышами (в его комнате в «Висельнике» обычно стояло наготове ведро для спасения от неизбежных протечек). Он решительно игнорирует внутренний голос, шепчущий, что он находится в области, которая была отремонтирована в первую очередь, а на улице солнечно. Этот голос – лживый враль, который обманывает и превращает его флеш-рояль в мабари Хоук– Дыхание Создателя, Колтун.

Хоук взяла мабари с собой в эту поездку, так как Ривейни не могла позволить ему путаться под ногами на корабле, а Карвер не хотел, чтобы он подхватил заразу от порождений тьмы (он боится писать Карверу). И не то, чтобы  **он** знал, как ухаживать за этой тварью. Кроме того, разве мабари не  **чахнут**? Дерьмо. И не то, чтобы он мог спросить у Хоук, как справиться с этим, потому что... нахуй. Он собирается пойти надраться. Затем, возможно, когда он закончит истекать кровью, то сможет написать письма, и позаботиться о мабари, и... остальное все.

Карвер комкает письмо в кулаке, тяжело дыша. Он резко разворачивается и бьет кулаком по ближайшей каменной стене, притворяясь, что кричит только от боли в поврежденной руке. Его потряхивает, и он говорит Авелин, что это просто адреналин. Он отбрасывает письмо в сторону и выходит на улицу. У них кончается запас дров на зиму, и он не хочет выслушивать, как Авелин отчитывает его за это. По пути он протискивается мимо Донника, игнорируя его обеспокоенные вопросы. Его сейчас не ебёт ничего, кроме дров. «Сплошные мускулы и никаких мозгов, а, Бетти?»

Он берет топор, ставит на колоду первый чурбан и замахивается. Повторяет процесс. Снова. Снова, снова, снова. Он не чувствует, как горят руки. Он не чувствует влагу на щеках. Этого просто не существует. Он. Слишком. Занят. Он нахрен  **отрицает** это. Он отрицает мучительный крик Авелин в доме.  **Хренова любопытная зануда** – и неважно, что письмо было адресовано и ей тоже. Он едва не откочерыжил себе ногу, неудачно взмахнув топором. Его руки словно онемели, будто он ничего не может удержать. И все же, что угодно лучше, чем думать об этом, так что продолжай рубить.

Крепкие ладони останавливают его руки. Он борется с этим движением, крича Доннику, что ему нужно это сделать, и «отвали нахуй!», пожалуйста, и спасибо. Он слышит ее голос в своей голове, который требует перестать быть «глупым сосунком» – хренова  **Мариан**. Топор снова падает на землю, вонзаясь около его ноги, и рукоять, наконец, выскальзывает из рук. Крепкие ладони, держащие его, разворачивают Карвера и притягивают к себе, и это не Донник, а Авелин обнимает его. Железная Дева  **обнимает** его, пока он переживает свой срыв, и для него это подтверждение того, что Мариан ушла, и хренова Бездна, он не хотел, чтобы это подтвердилось. Его ослабевшие руки дрожат, сотрясаясь от проскальзывающих рыданий, и он зарывается лицом в ее пылающие волосы, пока она молча гладит его по спине. Он знает, что она тоже всхлипывает, чувствует, как влага впитывается в его тунику, но движения ее ладони по его спине остаются размеренными.

Мерриль всхлипывает, уставившись в элювиан. Она знает, что выглядит так, будто стоит одной ногой в могиле. Один из da'len*, вошедший со двора перед домом, выглядит обеспокоенным. Ей хочется утешить его, но сейчас она не знает, как это сделать. Ей нужно, чтобы кто-то утешил ее, а не наоборот. Она лишь сильнее всхлипывает. Ребенок выбегает обратно на улицу, а она не может найти в себе сил даже на то, чтобы прислушаться к тому, что он рассказывает ее соседям.

Ее дверь снова распахивается, и в комнату суетливо входит мать da'len с корзиной в одной руке. «Базарный день», – оцепенело думает Мерриль, сворачиваясь клубочком. Хотела бы она, чтобы Хранитель Маретари была еще жива. Ну, конечно, она всегда хочет, чтобы Хранитель была жива, но  **сейчас** особенно. Или иметь возможность попросить hahren** Пайвела провести обряды для мертвых.

Дерево! Ей нужно найти подходящее дерево и отправить его в Скайхолд... хотя там же нет тела для похорон. Да и знают ли они вообще, как сажать дерево? Да, Варрик замечательный, но выращивание растений – не самая сильная его сторона. И Хоук даже не была долийкой, но Мерриль все равно  **хочет**. Она хочет дать Хоук правильно вырезанный дубовый посох и хотя бы одну кедровую ветку. Ее подруга заслуживает большего, чем такая несомненная малость.

Женщина в комнате («мать Джеваса», – вспоминает она, наконец), заглядывает ей в лицо и обнимает ее.

« **Терновник** », – решает она, и рыдания постепенно стихают. Она никогда не могла долго плакать. У нее жутко закладывает нос, глаза горят и сильно пересыхают, и через некоторое время она начинает кашлять. Она слабо улыбается матери Джеваса и спрашивает слегка охрипшим от рыданий голосом, где можно найти саженец терновника в это время года. Бродя по рынку, она размышляет, не принесет ли Варрику пользу ее визит. Он пишет так, будто ему могло бы пригодиться ее плечо, хотя он и будет настаивать, что все в порядке, глупый гном. Кроме того, она должна вернуть его шнурок.

\- Пусть Falon'din*** ведет тебя,  **lethallan** ****, – бормочет она, устраивая найденную кедровую ветку рядом с саженцем терновника. – Пусть Ужасный Волк никогда не учует твой запах.

Фенрис покупает еще одну бутылку вина, и едва может дождаться, пока заберется в свою нынешнюю берлогу, прежде чем откупорить ее и опустошить в несколько длинных глотков. Сегодня умер его друг. Точнее говоря, его лучший друг умер когда-то в прошлом месяце, но он получил сведения об этом только сейчас. Впервые с тех пор, как Хоук отозвала его в сторонку, чтобы научить читать, Фенрис обнаруживает, что жалеет об этом. Если бы он не умел читать, то ничего бы не узнал, и она была бы еще жива.

Он знает, что это глупые мысли. Хоук все равно была бы мертва, прочитал бы он об этом или нет. Хотя он не уверен, что хуже: то, что она мертва, или то, что она может быть жива, но  **заточена** в  **Тени**. Хотя его чувства по отношению к магии в целом оттаяли, он все равно испытывал жгучий гнев при мысли о том, что она заточена во владениях  **демонов** из-за  **магистра**. Его вина тоже теряется в приятной дымке, вызванной вином. Корифей был под их ответственностью. Он снова подвел ее.

Но ведь он вовсе не наивен. Добро редко одерживало победу над злом, как бы настойчиво предания не утверждали обратное. Он знает, что зачастую нет ни «добра», ни «зла», за которые можно было бы сражаться. Зачастую приходится выжимать лучшее из ужасных ситуаций, когда каждый вариант «плохой», но некоторые менее плохие, чем другие. Бывают моменты, когда «добро» побеждает, а затем из-под ног добра выдергивают ковер, и зло снова торжествует. А еще все знают, что добро редко одерживает победу над злом без принесения чего-либо в жертву. Герой Ферелдена, судя по тому, что он читал, когда-то стал такой жертвой. Он так часто наблюдал, как Хоук жертвует собой, чтобы сдержать «зло» в бухте Киркволла. Каким-то образом он знал, что эта последняя жертва станет для них всех переломным моментом в борьбе против Корифея.

« **Моя ошибка** », – с горечью повторяет его разум. Он знает, что был там не один. Что Варрик и Карвер вместе с ним были там рядом с Мариан. Но он поклялся быть рядом с ней. Поклялся прикрывать ей спину. И что теперь? Теперь она в Тени, и его нет у нее за спиной. Его нет рядом, чтобы помочь ей – и в Бездну ее навязчивые требования разойтись в разные стороны. Она всегда с головой бросается в неприятности. Бросалась... всегда... бросалась. Он швыряет пустую бутылку в стену перед собой.

Сначала он думает, что это сон, или что Справедливость играет с ним злую шутку. Он перечитывает письмо раз десять, выискивая какой-нибудь намек на то, что оно не настоящее. Эта Хоук не... эта Хоук. Он в отчаянии бьет кулаком о стену своего нынешнего убежища, и внешняя боль помогает сфокусироваться на внутренней. Стук в дверь предваряет вопрос об его услугах. Он попытался отодвинуть горе в сторону. То же самое он проделал после случившегося с Карлом; он сможет и в случае с ней. Вот только горе никогда не бывает логичным. И он это знает. Он помог многим ученикам Круга пройти через процесс оплакивания. И хотя бы пытался помочь своим пациентам в Клоаке. Он  **знал**. Хотя его глаза все еще горят, а руки все еще дрожат, но слезы не падают.

Все же ему удается вылечить сломанную руку сына фермера, а также мягко предостеречь его от лазания по крышам амбаров. Он наблюдает, как старшая сестра мальчика нежно придерживает его голову, поглаживает волосы костяшками пальцев. Наблюдает, как мальчик слегка дергается, издавая болезненные звуки. Наблюдает, как отец бранит их обоих. Чувствует, как его руки сжимаются в кулаки. Слезам по-прежнему не позволено упасть.

Он принимает решение обдумать все, пока сворачивает бинты. Он снова перечитывает письмо, слова «удостоверилась, что мы выбрались из Тени, но на этот раз не последовала за нами» бросаются на него со страницы. Тень! Он кидается к своей маленькой библиотеке, впервые в жизни мечтая вернуться в Круг. Чтобы все знания, содержащиеся там, какими бы эзотерическими они ни были, снова оказались у него под рукой. Он вновь отрицает жжение в глазах, сваливая все на истощение.

В эту ночь он спит, пытаясь увидеть осознанные сновидения. Посылает призыв ко всем и каждому из милостивых духов, с которыми работал в прошлом во время исцеления. Пытается вынудить Справедливость поискать ее, хотя и знает, что это бессмысленный жест. Он просыпается в слезах, потому что единственный ответ, который ему удается получить – это тишина. Брешь сыграла веселую шутку с его способностью к исцелению и связью с Тенью, но он  **надеялся**. Он продолжает пытаться, ночь за ночью, пока ему не становится сложно просыпаться, а тело не обретает такую худобу, что Справедливость ворчит (как ни парадоксально), чтобы он что-нибудь съел. Он готов поклясться, что слышит ее голос, теряя сознание.

Он просыпается от того, что старшая сестра мальчика, которого он лечил пару недель назад, кормит его с ложечки бульоном. Она ругает его за то, что он пренебрегает собой. Это звучит настолько похоже на Хоук, что он, наконец, ловит себя на том, что плачет.

Авелин знает, что она что-то вроде боевого топора. Она заставила себя стать камнем, чтобы пережить Мор, Уэсли и Лиандру. Чтобы выжить, будучи женщиной, отвечающей за охрану Киркволла. Чтобы не поддаться несправедливости, имеющей место в ее городе. Чтоб пережить и Андерса, и Церковь, и войну. Даже с Донником она была камнем, хотя и более мягким и гладким. Скорее речная галька, чем гранит.

Создатель, она  **устала**. Она видит почерк Варрика, замечает, что письмо адресовано Карверу. Она передает его Карверу по пути на кухню. В последнее время она вечно голодна, хотя Донник до сих пор не знает, почему. Ее губы изгибаются в легкой усмешке, когда она выкладывает на тарелку немного сыра и яблоко, прихватив еще немного и для Карвера. Аппетит у Стража просто зверский.

Тарелка с грохотом падает в ответ на страдальческий вскрик со стороны входа. Она подбегает как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Карвер прижимает руку к животу, прежде чем развернуться и выйти на улицу; по его лицу катится одинокая слеза. Теперь письмо лежит на полу, явно смятое кулаком Карвера. Она поднимает письмо дрожащей рукой, страшась новостей. Донник подходит к ней и спрашивает, что не так с Карвером, но Авелин ничего не слышит. Она замечает его голос, но слова заглушаются строками, содержащими такой текст, как «Младший, я даже не знаю, как начать это», и «верная себе, она заставила нас пройти через разрыв, но не последовала за нами», и «мне нужно знать, что ты хочешь сделать с Колтуном». Она видит строки, адресованные ей, но в них нет никакого смысла. Хоук была... Хоук...

Она знала, что они с Карвером в чем-то похожи, и ее вопль, сопровождаемый таким же ударом в стену, подтверждает это. Для Хоук это всегда было источником веселья. Она говорит Доннику, что все объяснит... позже, и спешит наружу вслед за Карвером. Она знает, что он ее не видит. Она удивлена, что он видит поленья на колоде. Она думает, что он, наверное, ждет появления Донника. Одному Создателю известно, сколько раз Доннику приходилось приглаживать взъерошенные перья у них двоих. Теперь она задается вопросом, не было ли это работой Бетани – угаснувшей магички, бывшей близнецом Карвера. Она осознает, что теперь он один.

«Не считая нас», – свирепо думает она. – «Может он и Хоук, но он еще и  **Валлен** ». Она снова шагает вперед, испуганный вскрик слетает с губ, когда она видит, как Карвер пытается отрубить себе ногу. «Ну хватит уже». Она быстро подходит к нему сзади и хватает за плечи. Его глаза покраснели, и он шмыгает носом, но пытается твердо сжимать рот, хотя нижняя губа все равно дрожит. Ее вид, кажется, ломает его, и он обнимает ее, – Создатель, когда он успел ее перерасти? – прерывисто всхлипывая ей в волосы. Авелин разрывается между его ужасными судорожными рыданиями и чистым весом потери еще одного члена своей семьи – своей  **сестры**. Спокойно, понемногу, она перемещает руки так, чтобы обнимать его, одной рукой крепко сжимая его тунику, а другой – поглаживая вверх-вниз по спине. Обычно она может быть камнем, но сейчас ей нужно быть плотью. И Карверу тоже нужно, чтобы она была плотью. Чуть позже подходит Донник и обнимает их обоих, не зная, что случилось (он не читает писем, адресованных не ему, болван), но желая все исправить.

(Еще позже Авелин задается вопросом, что заставило ее назвать своего первенца –  **Мариан**?)

Пути Создателя неисповедимы. Себастьян снова и снова размышляет об этом, читая письмо, которое прислал ему Варрик. Оно короткое и прямолинейное, и он практически слышит неприязнь Варрика сквозь страницы. Он знает, что не завел друзей в тот день, когда Андерс убил Владычицу Церкви Эльтину, взорвав церковь и ввергнув Тедас в войну. Его характер, всегда его прокл _ я _ тый характер.

Хоук мертва. Ему трудно примирить этот факт с ее явным присутствием в его жизни. Она установила на его жизненном пути еще одну веху – «до Хоук» и «после Хоук». Он подозревает, что это письмо станет еще одной вехой для многих из их друзей. Он рассеянно задается вопросом, как Фенрис воспринял эту новость. Его гнев на Андерса все еще ярко пылает, и решимость привлечь одержимого к ответу не ослабла. Особенно теперь, когда его самый крепкий щит исчез, уничтоженный войной, которую начал  **Андерс**. Но это потом.

Он идет в семейную часовню, присоединяясь к Песни Благословений*****. Теперь это всегда Благословения, поскольку маги и храмовники повернулись спиной к Создателю и его невесте. По крайней мере, он может утешиться тем, что Хоук сейчас рядом с Создателем, вместе с Эльтиной и его семьей. Он молится о том, чтобы ее последние мгновения в Тени были безмятежными – или хотя бы настолько безмятежными, насколько Тень может быть таковой. Она умерла, поступая так, как считала правильным. В этом Себастьян был абсолютно уверен. Хотя они и расходились во мнениях по поводу некоторых ключевых жизненных моментов, он всегда будет уважать Хоук и ее готовность помочь всем – даже тем, кто был этого недостоин.

Он тихо скорбит, принимая утешение от Преподобной Матери частной часовни. Он знает, что, выйдя отсюда, должен будет сделать официальное заявление. Он должен быть Себастьяном Ваэлем, принцем Старкхевена. Но сейчас, в тесноте этой часовни, где был только он, братья и сестры, и Преподобная Мать, он может быть просто Себастьяном Ваэлем, бывшим другом энергичной, уверенной в себе женщины, с которой он теперь уже никогда не сможет помириться. Но он может оплакать эту потерю, прежде чем сделать официальное заявление о случившемся. Несколько слезинок капают на его перчатки, и кожа мгновенно темнеет от влаги. Он чувствует на себе взгляды людей, стоящих у входа в часовню. Время скорбеть в одиночестве закончилось.

Собравшись с духом, Себастьян встает и снова надевает мантию принца Старкхевена, и едва заметные следы обесцвечивания на его перчатках остаются единственным внешним признаком его горя.

Изабела в порядке. Нет, правда, все  **просто прекрасно** (Да, правда,  **спасибо, Варрик!** ). У нее есть корабль, у нее есть море, у нее есть команда и у нее есть свобода плавать по всем морям Тедаса. Она никогда не нуждалась ни в чем большем.

За исключением... видите ли, еще у нее есть это ожерелье. Она приобрела его по личной прихоти, потому что оно напомнило Изабеле о глазах Хоук. А еще оно висело на шее весьма чопорного аристократа в Оствике, где она пополняла запасы провизии. Хоук  **нравятся** подарки, которые ей преподносит Изабела. Она называет их «кошачьими подношениями», и Андерс всякий раз давится от смеха, когда слышит это.

В любом случае, ожерелье – всего лишь безделушка, но Изабела уже прошла через определенные трудности с его  **кражей** , и она считает, что продавать украденные драгоценности – безвкусица, если только это не бесценный артефакт. Ей нравится думать о себе, как о ком-то большем, чем обычная воровка, спасибо. И Хоук  **обещала** ей, что будет в безопасности...  **обещала**.

Но нет! Нет, нет, Изабела в порядке. В полном порядке. И вовсе она не скучает по Хоук. У них не было отношений. Просто так совпало, что некоторое время они были вместе, и это было великолепно. Если нет – никаких обид. Она не хотела, чтобы что-то ее связывало. Она слишком долго скрывалась от мужа, потом от Кастильона, не говоря уж о тех эмоциональных струнах, которые так долго связывали ее с Хоук в Киркволле.

( **Почему** , Хоук? Почему ты меня бросила?)

Она резко мотает головой. С ней все в порядке. Может, позже она даже поищет с кем перепихнуться. Все это воздержание не может благоприятно влиять на ее психику. Может она поплывет в Киркволл, чтобы повидаться с Китти. Хотя нет, Киркволл больше не кажется правильным. Должно быть, дело в отсутствии полного хаоса. Это не имеет никакого отношения к захватывающим голубым глазам. Нет. Она этого не делает. Никаких привязанностей, черт возьми! Изабела с грохотом опрокидывает свою кружку, не обращая внимания на то, что брызги эля попали на руки.

Она слышит шепотки за спиной, когда идет по кораблю. Команда пытается нянчиться с ней, и это даже хуже, чем неуклюжие попытки Лиандры в начале их с Хоук отношений. Она знает, что ее зам иногда читает ее письма – не самые важные и секретные, заметьте. Не те, что она хранит в магически запертом сундучке, единственный ключ от которого всегда носит при себе. Но обычные письма или личные письма от Варрика и Хоук она не скрывает. Особенно если Хоук находилась в игривом настроении. Это стало знаком почета среди ее команды – смотреть на нее и не краснеть после прочтения  **тех** писем.

Она делает еще один глоток самого ужасного эля в Тедасе, если судить по слезам на глазах. Она не подозревала, что можно превзойти ту крысиную мочу, что подавали в «Висельнике», но кок на камбузе никогда не перестает ее удивлять. Слезы все текут, и она оглядывается в поисках хлеба, чтобы зажевать вкус, потому что это действительно ужасный эль.

Потому что, несмотря ни на что, она в порядке.

«Это нормально – иногда опереться на меня, Белла».

Она безжалостно игнорирует эхо, которое решило последовать за ней в ее каюту. Она – Адмирал Изабела из Пиратов Недремлющего Моря. Она пережила вероломство своей матери, глупость своего мужа (и его весьма своевременную смерть), и все то дерьмо, что творилось в Киркволле. Она сильная, и никакие отголоски прошлого не сломят ее сейчас.

За исключением...

За исключением того, что, возможно, в уединении своей каюты она может признать, что может быть не совсем в порядке. Самую малость! Безусловно она не разбита из-за этого. Конечно, нет! В конце концов, Хоук была ее близкой подругой, а таких не так уж и много встречаешь при такой-то работе. В конце концов, ей позволено скучать по этой дружбе. В конце концов, она же оплакивала гибель своей команды с «Зова Сирены». Она  **добровольно** отдала Хоук Послание хренова  **Кослуна**! Она целовала Хоук, и называла ее всякими милыми словами, и осталась рядом, когда Лиандра умерла. Она показала Хоук несколько новых штучек, которые можно проделать в постели, и сама в свою очередь кое-чему научилась.

А Хоук... Хоук позаботилась о том, чтобы у Изабелы было все необходимое. Маг приносила ей подарки, а Андерс и Варрик дразнили ее за то, что она ведет себя так же, как и ее мабари – Колтун. А выражение ее лица, когда Изабела объяснила, что такое талисман плодородия Ривейни...

Капли слез множились, превратившись в мини-шторм из слез. Возможно, она всхлипывает. Возможно.

Ёбаная Бездна. Она не в порядке, или все не прекрасно, или что, бля, она там еще говорила остальным. Она скучала по Хоук, когда маг ушла, и теперь она будет скучать по Хоук всю оставленную ей Создателем, будь он проклят, жизнь.

«Пошла ты, Хоук», – бушевали ее мысли в промежутках между громкими, некрасивыми рыданиями. – «Ты  **заставила** меня полюбить тебя. Ты так глубоко вросла в меня, что я не могу... Я  **не могу** представить себе, всю оставшуюся жизнь без тебя. Без твоей улыбки, или без твоего хаоса, или даже без твоих скрытных краж!» Она пытается дойти до своей кровати, но корабль, должно быть, сильно накренился, так что она оказывается лежащей, скрючившись, на полу. Она снова начинает всхлипывать. Она не знает, что ей делать или куда двигаться. Ее якорь, совсем недавно прочно привязанный к борту, оборвался, оставив ее дрейфующей, невесомой. Нет ничего, за что она могла хотя бы ухватиться для опоры. Только письмо от Варрика, принесшее новости, за которым на борт ее корабля последовал и сам гном, в Бездну его за это. Она прекрасно держалась, пока не увидела его лицо.

Стук. Она закашлялась, пытаясь скрыть слезы. Моральный дух команды нуждается в ее стойкости, а не в том, чтобы она рыдала из-за вещей, которые не может изменить.

\- Ривейни?

Варрик. Конечно, это Варрик. Она признает, что это милосердие, что он хотя бы сначала постучал. Решившись на неизбежное, она машет ему, приглашая войти. Он осторожно заходит и закрывает за собой дверь. Мгновение гном изучающе смотрит на нее, прежде чем быстро подойти к ее столу и открыть замок «хорошего» винного шкафа. Ублюдок. Он изучает содержимое перед тем как, кажется, выбрать бутылку наугад. Он молча протягивает ей «баттербайл» урожая 7:94. Она фыркает, кашляет, давится соплями, прежде чем открыть бутылку, глотнуть вина, и передать бутыль обратно Варрику. Он делает маленький глоток, морщится и слегка качает головой. Проходят минуты, тишину которых нарушают лишь редкие всхлипывания и приглушенные невнятные ругательства тех, кто оказался достаточно неудачлив (или пьян), чтобы выпить больше одной порции «баттербайл».

\- Варрик? – наконец, невнятно произносит она, тупо уставившись на стену перед собой. Она знает, что он смотрит на нее, и ей невыносимо видеть выражение его лица. – Я не в порядке. – Она снова начинает всхлипывать, наклоняясь все ниже, пока ее голова не оказывается у него на плече.

\- Я знаю, Ривейни, – бормочет он, и протягивает руку, чтобы погладить ее по волосам каким-то отсутствующим жестом. – Я тоже.

\- Хренова Мариан Хоук, – с трудом выговаривает она срывающимся хриплым голосом.

Она смотрит, как Варрик чокается бутылкой с воздухом, прежде чем сделать еще один большой глоток.

\- Хренова Мариан Хоук, – соглашается он, ставит бутылку на стол и наклоняет голову так, чтобы прижаться к ее голове.

**Author's Note:**

> da'len* – маленький ребенок, дитя;  
> hahren** – Старейшина; используется долийцами в качестве уважительного обращения, а городскими эльфами, как обращение к лидеру эльфинажа;  
> Falon'din*** – (букв. Друг Мертвых) эльфийский бог смерти и удачи, проводник мертвых в загробный мир;  
> lethallan**** – повседневно используется для обращения к тому, с кем знаком. Сродни «кузен» или «соклановец», поскольку «lin» обозначает кровь.  
> Песнь Благословений***** – [прочитать](https://dragonage.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%85%D0%B8_%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BD%D0%B8_%D0%A1%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%B0#.D0.9F.D0.B5.D1.81.D0.BD.D1.8C_.D0.91.D0.BB.D0.B0.D0.B3.D0.BE.D1.81.D0.BB.D0.BE.D0.B2.D0.B5.D0.BD.D0.B8.D0.B9)


End file.
